


An Accident Waiting to Happen

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither a borrower nor a lender be.  Inspired by something <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query%5Btext%5D=seleneheart">Seleneheart</a> circulated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident Waiting to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/gifts).



Daniel had his personal laptop open on the table in the little café, probably checking personal e-mail or typing up notes on some little research idea or something. It was easy to recognize Daniel's machine. It had become a team hobby to put stickers on it when Daniel wasn't looking. The most recent one was Jack's contribution – a sticker off a banana promoting the Curious George movie. A monkey for Jack's little monkey.

Jack sat down at the screen without a second thought. Hacked the screensaver password with ease, and brought up the screen to see what Daniel was working on. Yup. Research notes. Jack was about to bring up a browser window to look at his own gmail when he noticed Daniel's My Pictures folder was minimized on the Start bar.

Jack clicked it in idle curiosity. Which was a mistake.

Daniel must have picked this table with his back to the wall for reasons besides wanting to see the door.

The folder was set to filmstrip, and the first photo that came up was two guys in the act. It looked like a bunk in some field barracks. The guy kneeling on the bed was shirtless, with desert camo down around his knees. The guy behind him was still almost fully dressed, sweat staining his brown t-shirt, his dick probably just hanging out through an open fly, and even though it was a still shot, the looks on their faces showed that the guy was really pounding it home and the sudden unexpected shock of eroticism overloaded Jack's system. His hands were trembling as he minimized the screen, and he couldn't control the reflex that brought the blush to his face. His heartbeat was up and his fingers and toes and lips were tingling.

He caught his breath and glanced around the room. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Probably in the toilet. Jack brought the window back up again and scrolled through the pictures rapidly. More of the same. Half-dressed servicemen in the field committing criminal acts together – touching, kissing, sucking, fucking.

It looked like the real thing, too. Those weren't models. Those weren't sets or locations. Jack had been in places like that. Known those guys.

He scrolled back to the original photo, minimized the screen, and slid out of the seat, meandering over to the counter just as Daniel reappeared around the corner from the restrooms.

Jack's smile must have been a little off, maybe he looked spooked, because Daniel's surprised grin of greeting almost immediately got that crinkle between the eyebrows.

He didn’t even say hello.

"Were you looking for me? Is something wrong?"

"Hello to you, too," Jack replied, trying to pull himself together. "Can't a guy get coffee on a Saturday morning?"

Daniel relaxed.

"Want to join me? I've got a table."

"Nah. Wouldn’t want to intrude. Plus, places to go…" He bumped Daniel's arm with his elbow, like any time, and Daniel seemed totally normal, giving him a shrug and an absent smile and wandering back to his table.

Jack saw him blink at the screen when he sat down. Probably realizing the screensaver hadn't come on while he was up.

"What can I get you?" the server asked, in the nick of time, so that Jack was talking to her before Daniel could give him that look.

They were all tall, rangy guys with brown hair and brown eyes.

Strangers, of course. But not.

He left with his coffee.


End file.
